


Drawn to you

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: On a plane flight  during the Paper Gods-tour Roger muses about his crush on Nick.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Drawn to you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, no beta

After three months of touring, I come to three conclusions-  
It`s a lot more fun then it was back in the 80s  
I love the luxury of a private plane  
I have a heavy crush on Nick Rhodes.

Sitting in the very back of the cabin in spoken plane, I`m trying to read my book.  
But number three is disturbing me too much to concentrate on the rather mediocre paperback thriller.  
When did I start getting goose bumps looking at Nick? Or fantasizing about how his pretty lips would feel around my dick?  
Is it just my imagination or has Nick been looking for me a lot lately?  
A few weeks ago, he started dragging me to museums.  
He says he wants to introduce me to art.  
And against all odds, I'm enjoying it.  
He has a great way of describing things. So that even a culture vulture like me can understand the intentions of various painters and photographers.  
Nick also draws himself, pencil drawings, preferably of people.  
I think he is really good, although he always worries that he`s not, especially when it comes to drawing faces

His humour is priceless.  
And did I mention that he is incredibly erotic? Yet alone his voice, goodness.  
Then those eyes. Emerald.  
The way he moves. Gracious.  
Fuck, I sound like one love-sick idiot, huh?  
Hell, those sex dreams about him will probably kill me.  
The fact that he caught me wanking the other day doesn't help either.  
That was pretty much the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me, because he had an excellent timing and the great pleasure to watch me shooting my load. However, I also noticed with some satisfaction that he looked at me for quite a long time before, muttering a quiet apology, he closed the bathroom door that I had stupidly forgotten to lock.

I almost jump when looking up from this boring book just to find those emerald eyes looking at me.  
“How about a bottle of wine?,” he smiles, holding up an opened heavy red.  
“Gladly!” I make room for him, that is, I take my socketed feet off the leather seat next to me.  
“I didn't want to disturb you, if you'd rather sleep, no problem.”  
“Nah. You are saving me from a lousy plot.” I say, pointing at my book.  
I'm surprised and nervous, I confess, because he never was next to me on the plane, as he usually sits with John or Simon.  
I try not to read too much into it.  
Drinking alcohol next to John is something we all generally avoid, maybe that's why he came here.  
“There is nothing worse than boring books,” he says, pouring us the wine. “Even though the title sounds very promising.”  
“ What sounds promising about *The red silk scarf?*” I wonder.  
“Well, it could be an erotic novel. You can do many beautiful things with silk scarves.”  
“The guy in the book is strangling people with it.”  
“Oh. That's not sexy, I'd say. Unless his victims are into erotic breath control, then at least they die with an erection.”  
“He kills women.”  
“No wonder you think the book is lousy. Cheers.”  
We cling glasses and I do my very best not to think about silk scarves wrapped around my wrists while Nick`s mouth is wrapped around my…

“ Tell me, Roger, is there someone?”  
“Huh?” I blink.  
“A man. In your life. Are you dating someone? Fucking someone? Whatever.”  
I don't know why I say what I'm saying now. It's absolutely stupid and totally irrelevant, but I'm saying it anyway.  
“I don't fuck. I let fuck.”  
“Ah. that's kind of reassuring. I wasn't sure. So, is there someone you let fuck you?”  
“I don't have time for this. I'm just touring, you know?”  
I try to sound light and easy, but this topic of conversation is killing me. Why would he ask me that? And why do I have nothing better to do than to immediately tell him that I'm a bottom? 

“No shit!” he grins. “So there's nobody waiting for you at home?”  
“No, no one.”  
Am I imagining it or does he look relieved?  
“You know, I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I still don't really know if it's a good idea, but I'd like to show you something. And I'd like your honest opinion about it.  
Like I said, maybe it's a really stupid idea, but it's easier for me than putting it into words. Because once you say something, you can't take it back, right? So let me show you something instead. If you don't like it, we don't have to talk about it.”  
“You're being extremely cryptic.”  
“Yes, because I'm extremely nervous and afraid to do the wrong thing. On the other hand, I can't do nothing because doing nothing makes me crazy. Hold on, I'll be right back.”  
I think it's the first time since I've known him that he doesn't look me in the eye when he talks to me.

While I watch confusedly as he walks into the front part of the plane, I try to understand any part of what he just told me. Nick is rarely so mysterious and unclear; he usually says what he thinks rather bluntly. Could it really be that I make him as nervous as he makes me?  
He`s back in what seems to be a split second, handing me the writing-,slash, drawing book he uses to carry around everywhere.  
“Start where the bookmark is.” He pours himself another glass of wine, and I swear his hand is shaking a little.  
I hold out my empty glass to him to fill it.  
Somehow I have the unmistakable feeling that being a little tipsy wouldn't hurt here.  
After a big swig, I open the book.  
A face.  
A man’s face, and its obvious what that face is about.  
It's an orgasm face.  
And besides, it's definitely me.  
My face.  
Oh well. I really don't know why he thinks he can't draw faces, because this is very, very expressive.  
So is the next drawing in the book.  
It shows two men kissing.  
I empty my glass to let him fill it yet again. We don`t look at each other, though I look at him, at him kissing me. The picture is so intense, so real that I almost feel his lips on mine.  
At the next drawing my racing heart stops for at least 2 seconds.  
He and I in bed, naked. Nick is straddling me, cock in hand, the swollen head touching my slightly parted lips.  
God. Breathe, I need to breathe!  
Suddenly I know with absolute certainty what will be on the next picture. I know it. What I don't know is whether I can stand the sight of it without coming straight into my pants.  
What`s on the next page isn`t what I expected. It`s not anywhere near to what I thought it would be, since I was convinced the pic would be of us fucking.  
But it isn`t.  
It`s Nick and me, hand in hand, in the Louvre in Paris, looking at the Mona Lisa.  
“It`s not just about sex, you know?” Nick says quietly. “It`s about sharing things. I don`t think I`ve ever said thank you for coming to all the museums with me. I really wish I`d held your hand when we were there. I wanted to, but I didn`t dare.”  
“I didn`t dare either.” I smile, reaching for his hand. “ But I do now.”  
“When we`re back in England, I`ll come to Aston Villa with you.”  
“Only if you`d hold my hand then. Kissing would also be nice, you know, as a statement against homophobia.”  
“ I think I can do that.”  
Could there be a more perfect moment for a first kiss? I don`t think so.


End file.
